This application relates to methods for vending retail products to consumers, and more specifically to a method for vending sensitive retail products that must be stored in a secure location to consumers.
Because propane gas is extremely flammable and explosive, the storage and transportation of propane using propane tanks requires a great deal of precaution and is regulated by both federal and state law. As a result, the propane tanks used to store and transport propane gas can be expensive. To avoid the cost of paying for a new tank each time more propane gas is needed, many consumers, particularly those using propane for gas grills, use refillable propane tanks that can be taken to a propane distributor or a retail distributor for a refill whenever more propane is needed.
In recent years, to provide a safer and more convenient method for refill centers to supply propane, propane tank exchange programs have been introduced. A typical propane tank exchange program operates by having a consumer bring an old tank to the refill center, drop the tank off at an exchange display outside the store entrance, inform a cashier that he or she would like to exchange the empty tank and purchase a full tank, follow a store representative to a tank display unit, and take a full propane tank after the store representative unlocks the tank display unit.
While refill and exchange programs have been utilized for propane tanks and other products, both program types are inherently inefficient for retail centers. For example, consumers must wait while an attendant refills or walks to a display unit to exchange a propane tank (which increases the likelihood of lines forming), more staffing time is required, and staff must be trained to handle, and do handle, hazardous propane.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system, apparatus and a method for vending a sensitive product that must be stored in a secure location, such as a propane tank, to a consumer in a manner that is safe, convenient, and secure; reduces labor cost; and can be implemented in a cost efficient manner.